


Две части одного целого

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Встречались ли Азирафаэль и Кроули ранее, до событий первой серии?





	Две части одного целого

**Author's Note:**

> Когда я смотрела сцену встречи Азирафаэля и Кроули на стене Эдемского Сада в первой серии, мне показалось, что они уже встречались ранее, и захотелось придумать что-нибудь на тему, знали ли они друг друга раньше. Затем я прочла вот этот пост  
> https://fuckyeahgoodomens.tumblr.com/post/185436740014/ohhh-ill-forgot-one-more-lovely-thing-from-the,  
> и вдохновилась словами о том, что в первоначальной задумке был только один персонаж, демон, но Терри Пратчетт затем "разделил" его на демона и ангела, и Майкл Шин сказал, что это как если бы Азирафаэль и Кроули были двумя частями одной души, которые стремятся быть вместе. И вот, в результате получилось мини о том, что могло произойти до их встречи в первой серии : )

* * *   
**Момент Сотворения**  
  
Сначала не было ничего, и там царили простота, покой и порядок - ведь если нет ничего, то нет и ошибок и неполадок. Но как только что-то появилось - в тот момент, когда вселенная была сотворена - сразу всё стало сложнее, беспокойнее и беспорядочнее. Мир оказался большим, сложным, и наполненным разными идущими не по плану вещами (позже это явление назвали ошибками). С другой стороны, кто знает, каков был план, и как его постичь, если он непостижимый?   
Такая вот случайная пока-ещё-не-ошибка случилась и в момент сотворения мира и ангелов.   
И нет, речь не про Люцифера - с ним-то всё до поры до времени было в порядке. Дело в одной душе, которую случайно разделило пополам, и получились два ангела вместо одного.   
  
..........  
\- Оу, привет, - неуверенно улыбнулся Азирафаэль, переминаясь посреди огромного белого зала со стенами, виднеющимися где-то вдалеке.   
Он разглядывал стоящим рядом ангелов, всех в белых одеяниях, удивлённых или растерянных. Ему хотелось поздороваться с ними и обсудить что-нибудь - например, почему их только что не было, и вот они, существуют, стоят здесь, и должны... Что именно? Ему было очень интересно, что ждёт его впереди.   
\- Привет! - ещё раз, более настойчиво, обратился он к стоящей рядом ангелу с длинными русыми вьющимися волосами и широко улыбнулся, но она смерила его недоумённым взглядом, а её губы даже не дрогнули в хотя бы намёке на улыбку.  
Азирафаэль смутился и внимательнее присмотрелся к другим ангелам - все были серьёзны и сосредоточенны, стояли и ждали указаний от... Бога? Их ведь сотворил Бог, да? Откуда он это знает? И откуда он знает собственное имя?   
Что-то было не так. Азирафаэль не мог понять, что именно, но все эти ангелы вокруг него... Слишком серьёзные. Но почему ему кажется, что это не совсем правильно?..  
\- Что, уже стало скучно? - раздался позади него голос.  
Обернувшись, Азирафаэль увидел ангела с длинными рыжими волосами и синими глазами. Ангелы вокруг выглядели по-разному, мужчины и женщины, со светлыми и тёмными волосами, и рыжие волосы не были чем-то вопиюще необычным, но Азирафаэль сразу понял, что этот ангел не такой, как все остальные.   
Ему хотелось ответить что-то остроумное, но он ещё не знал, что такое остроумие, поэтому приоткрыл рот и просто хлопал глазами.  
\- Ммм, видимо, я ошибся. Думал, ты не такой унылый, как все они, - ангел пренебрежительно обвёл рукой ангелов вокруг и закатил глаза.  
\- Н-нет! То есть, да! Я хотел сказать... - запинаясь, ответил Азирафаэль, спеша объяснить, что нет, этот ангел правильно подумал и подошёл к нему, но тот со скучающим видом осматривал недвижно стоящую огромную толпу, лишь были слышны тихие разговоры. Ангел, хоть и был примерно равного со всеми роста, умудрялся смотреть на них всех свысока.  
\- Почему вы все стоите и ждёте? Чего вы ждёте? - спросил ангел, не обращаясь конкретно к своему собеседнику.   
Азирафаэль как раз хотел ответить, но тут раздался Глас Божий, который возвестил... Наверняка он возвестил что-то важное, но Азирафаэль не слышал, он пытался услышать, что ответил Гласу этот странный ангел - а это наверняка было что-то интересное, судя по выражению его лица и, вероятно, не очень приличному жесту, хотя приличий тогда тоже пока ещё не было.   
Глас Божий договорил, и вся толпа пришла в движение. Азирафаэля вместе со всеми понесло куда-то, и он довольно быстро потерял из вида ангела, которому не успел сказать... Он сам не знал что, но очень жалел, что не успел. Он оглядывался и высматривал его рыжую шевелюру, но ангелов вокруг было слишком много, а потом начались важные дела, которые поручил ему Бог, и он был постоянно занят, так что искать того ангела времени и не было. Да и как бы он его нашёл, не зная имени?  
  
  
* * *   
**Спустя примерно тысячу лет**  
  
\- ...я делал всё по инструкции, от первого до последнего слова, в точности, не отступая ни на шаг!... - Азирафаэль стоял в просторном холле и ждал ангела, назначившего ему встречу по очень важному небесному делу, и краем уха слышал разговор из кабинета, в который была приоткрыта дверь. Он не хотел подслушивать, но выбора не было - нельзя ведь уходить с места встречи, так что он слушал, как жалуется коллеге какой-то невидимый ему ангел. - ...Сделал всё, что было в этой инструкции. Да, результата я не достиг, но я сделал всё что было нужно! Это нечестно! И знаешь что? Тут заявился этот Кролифаэль, - голос явно стал сквозить недоброжелательностью, - сказал, что он туда пришёл, всё сделал, и теперь благодаря ему, и лишь ему одному, тёмная материя правильно работает! Ты представляешь? И ему поверили, и даже благодарность выписали. Хотя сам подумай, тёмную материю никто не видел, как узнать, правильно она работает или нет? Но нет, раз сделал красивую туманность, то ему поверили!   
Другой голос решил поддержать первого:  
\- Ага, согласен! С туманностью ему просто повезло... Не понимаю, как ему верят вообще. Он же... - голос стал тише. - ...Странный! Ведёт себя не так, как все, говорит странные вещи... Никому он не нравится.  
\- Видимо, поэтому его и послали подальше, делать космос, который и не нужен никому! - оба голоса немного злорадно рассмеялись.  
Азирафаэль замер на месте, глядя в одну точку перед собой, но не видя ничего. Странный? Ведёт себя не как все?.. Может ли это быть... Погодите-ка...  
Сам не замечая, что делает, Азирафаэль подошёл к кабинету и заглянул внутрь, в волнении изображая вежливую улыбку.  
\- Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю, уважаемые ангелы, но могу ли я задать вам вопрос?  
\- Да, конечно, - ответил первый голос, это оказался коренастый крепкий парень с чёрными волосами и светло-серыми глазами. - Чем могу помочь?  
\- Я случайно подслушал ваш разговор... Ещё раз прошу прощения! - второй раз подряд извинился Азирафаэль и сам себя одёрнул. - Тот ангел, про которого вы говорили. Ну, с туманностью... Он... кхм... случайно не рыжий?  
Парень переглянулся со своим коллегой, тощим лысоватым мужчиной.  
\- Ну да, рыжий. А что?   
\- Нет, ничего... Просто, возможно, я уже общался с ним.  
\- Тогда сочувствую, - пожал плечами парень. - Чем-то ещё могу помочь?  
\- Нет, большое спасибо!  
Азирафаэль покинул кабинет и поспешил в отдел кадров, ведь теперь, зная имя, он может найти того ангела, что заговорил с ним сразу после Сотворения. Он совсем забыл о назначенной важной встрече, и после ему выписали выговор за это.  
В отделе кадров ему ответили, что Кролифаэль действительно отвечает за сотворение космических объектов разной степени удалённости, и поэтому всю тысячу лет почти не появлялся в их главном офисе.   
  
* * *  
В данный момент Кролифаэль уже опять вернулся туда, в космос, и даже имелся точный адрес, но ему пришлось ждать ещё два с половиной года, пока был предоставлен отпуск в четыре дня, и, дождавшись, Азирафаэль сразу отправился туда. Он и сам не знал, зачем это делает, и почему так ждал этого отпуска. Его просто едва заметно, но постоянно тянуло куда-то - это ощущение преследовало его всегда, и спустя какое-то время после Сотворения он перестал о нём говорить, поскольку никто не понимал, что за ерунду он несёт. Это чувство было с ним всегда, но теперь оно обрело вектор - а вектор к этому моменту, как и математику, уже создали, так что Азирафаэль знал, что это такое.  
Когда он прибыл на место, то не застал там Кролифаэля - по словам работающих над новыми звёздами ангелов, тот уже отбыл в соседнее звёздное скопление.  
Из-за такой непредвиденной накладки Азирафаэль начал нервничать, ведь одна только дорога сюда заняла полтора дня из четырёх отпущенных. Спустя ещё день он наконец добрался до цели.   
В космосе возле звезды, над которой сейчас велись работы, парил их мобильный строительный комплекс. Внутри царил бедлам, ангелы занимались кучей дел сразу, везде валялись разные инструменты, кучи камня, вдоль стен стояли высокие, до потолка, прозрачные контейнеры со светящейся золотистой субстанцией. Азирафаэль не сразу нашёл свою цель - ему пришлось несколько раз спрашивать, где находится их начальник. Оказалось, сейчас у него перерыв, и он сидит на "крыльце", как это называли местные рабочие, указав ему куда идти. "Крыльцо" оказалось всего лишь выходом, ведущим из одного из помещений-складов в открытый космос, и двойные синие двери в данный момент были распахнуты вовне. На полу, свесив ноги наружу, спиной к помещению, сидел ангел в удобной белой рабочей униформе, такой же, как и у других рабочих. Азирафаэль сразу узнал его по силуэту и рыжим волосам.   
Помедлив мгновение, он тихо подошёл и, прочистив горло, спросил:  
\- Могу я присесть рядом?  
Рыжий ангел раздражённо повёл плечом и не оглядываясь недовольно пробурчал:  
\- Я же просил не беспокоить меня на перерыве. Вы что, сами не можете справиться с солнечной короной?  
\- Оу, простите, боюсь, я в этом совсем ничего не понимаю, - смущённо ответил Азирафаэль, оглядываясь вокруг. Неужели он зря проделал такой путь, и этот ангел его даже не помнит?..  
Кролифаэль наконец повернулся и несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на него. Затем, что-то решив, подвинулся вбок и хлопнул рукой по полу рядом с собой.  
С облегчением улыбнувшись, Азирафаэль уселся рядом, стараясь не свалиться вниз - теперь прямо под их ногами полыхала огромная жёлто-золотистая звезда, и это было невероятно красиво... Он был зачарован этим зрелищем, поэтому не заметил, как внимательно Кролифаэль смотрит на него.  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? Провинился, и тебя решили спровадить куда подальше? - наконец прервал молчание Кролифаэль, и его гость вздрогнул, выныривая из оцепенелого созерцания звезды.  
\- У меня отпуск, и я прилетел к тебе, - просто ответил Азирафаэль, наблюдая за удивлённым и немного растерянным выражением лица собеседника.  
\- Ко мне? Зачем? - он казался сбитым с толку. - Ко мне никто не прилетает в гости просто так, - с кривой усмешкой пояснил он.  
\- А ты помнишь меня? День Сотворения? Ты тогда подошёл ко мне, спросил, чего все ждут, а потом...  
\- Да, я помню, - перебил его Кролифаэль. - Мне показалось, ты отличался от других. Но я ошибся... Или нет? - ещё один пристальный взгляд. - Ты выглядишь вполне обычным, нормальным, приличным ангелом.  
\- Я очень стараюсь, - объяснил Азирафаэль, радуясь возможности быть с кем-то полностью откровенным.   
\- У тебя хорошо получается.  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Ты надолго здесь?  
\- Увы, нет. - Азирафаэль достал свои карманные часы и бросил на них взгляд. - Через час мне уже надо отправляться обратно, чтобы снова не получить выговор.   
\- Снова? - хмыкнул Кролифаэль.   
АНгел смущённо улыбнулся, непонятно почему гордясь этим фактом.   
\- Что ты тут вообще делаешь?  
\- Звёзды, туманности, планеты... - Кролифаэль махнул рукой в сторону звезды. - Я даже не знаю, зачем. Но раз мы их зажигаем, значит, это кому-нибудь нужно?  
\- Определённо, нужно! - убеждённо согласился Азирафаэль. - Они ведь так прекрасны! Каждая из созданных тобой звёзд, она невероятно чудесна!  
Кролифаэль смотрел на него со странным выражением лица, словно не мог поверить, что кто-то на самом деле так думает.   
\- Я буду смотреть на небо и знать, что это всё твоих рук дело, и что ты где-то тут, продолжаешь эту важную миссию.  
\- Кхм, надеюсь, я тут не навсегда. Поначалу это было интересно... Но всё приедается. Хотелось бы найти занятие поинтересней.  
\- О, не говори так! Нас сотворили ради Великого Замысла, и у каждого из нас своя роль, для которой мы и были созданы. Мы должны выполнять своё предназначение, это настоящее счастье!.. - горячо возразил Азирафаэль.  
\- Ты действительно так думаешь?  
Ангел открыл было рот, но промолчал. Ему нравилось то, чем он занимался. Вернее, он привык к этому, и это было нормально, но...   
Нет, нельзя об этом даже думать, это может кончиться чем-то не очень хорошим. Просто... не думать. Ничего сложного.  
Так ничего и не ответив, он просто сидел рядом и смотрел на звезду под ногами.  
Позади них, в помещении склада, то и дело возились ангелы, что-то делая - Азирафаэль не видел что, ему не хотелось отводить взгляд от прекрасной звезды. Вдруг раздался какой-то грохот, лязг, затем чей-то предупреждающий крик, и вот уже Кролифаэль вскочил на ноги, повернувшись к происходящему и прикрывая крыльями ничего не успевшего понять ангела от брызгов золотистой плазмы из случайно разбитого контейнера у стены. Она вылилась на пол, но до них долетело несколько ярких брызг, которые попали на крылья. Он зашипел, когда перья на его крыльях задымились, но не отступился. Рявкнув на работников, он сложил крылья, заметно скривившись от боли, и стал наблюдать, как те бегают и собирают жидкость специальным оборудованием.  
Поражённый, Азирафаэль наконец поднялся на ноги и с благодарностью и даже обожанием смотрел на ангела, что защитил его.  
\- Спасибо! - произнёс он, прижав руки к груди.   
\- А, ерунда, - отмахнулся Кролифаэль, вернув высокомерное выражение на лицо, но Азирафаэль видел, что ему больно.   
\- Мне так жаль...  
\- Ты ни в чём не виноват. Тут постоянно происходят всякие аварии, мне прилетало и похуже.   
Азирафаэль лишь покачал головой, осознав, что кроме романтики сверкающих в темноте звёзд тут имеется и опасная, трудная сторона.   
Вновь взглянув на часы, он с сожалением вздохнул.  
\- Мне пора уходить.   
\- Уже?.. - обернулся резко Кролифаэль, но тут же взял себя в руки. - Хорошо, приятной дороги и всё такое.  
\- Мы ещё увидимся? - с надеждой спросил Азирафаэль.  
\- Вряд ли в ближайшем будущем. Я тут, похоже, надолго. А тебе не стоит сюда наведываться, это может испортить тебе репутацию. Найду тебя, когда переведусь в главный офис, - уверенно отрезал ангел.  
Азирафаэль поник, его лицо выражало грусть. Он надеялся... надеялся на что-то... На что? Что они будут устраивать эти странные короткие встречи каждые десять лет, во время его отпусков? Если его не хотят видеть, он не посмеет навязываться.   
\- Что ж... Тогда до встречи, - постояв неловко несколько мгновений, не зная, что сказать или сделать, он ушёл, не оглядываясь, и не видел, с каким выражением Кролифаэль смотрел ему вслед.  
  
  
* * *   
**Спустя целую вечность**  
  
Держать в руке меч было довольно странно. После стольких лет работы его повысили и перевели, выдав под роспись самый настоящий пылающий меч. Он никогда не считал себя воином, так что это оказалось неожиданностью. Хотя наверху, конечно же, лучше знают, что ему подходит, а что нет, убедил сам себя Азирафаэль, рассматривая оружие с разных сторон. Меч так меч, в конце концов никакого особого ухода он не требовал - он был пылающим, и этим очищал сам себя, и никогда не станет ржаветь, как ему объяснил завхоз с пышными бакенбардами.  
\- О, что-то новенькое! - раздался сбоку голос, и, повернув голову, Азирафаэль с изумлением увидел ангела, которого встречал всего дважды. - Ты уверен, что справишься с этой штукой, и не порежешься сам? - насмешливо спросил тот, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Конечно, уверен! - возмущённо ответил Азирафаэль, но спустя пару мгновений смущённо улыбнулся и ответил тише: - На самом деле, не совсем.  
Кролифаэль рассмеялся, и ангел был готов простить ему любые шутки.  
\- Ты наконец закончил с космосом?  
\- Угу, - ответил Кролифаэль, состроив недовольное лицо и закатив глаза. - Создавать бессчётные мириады звёзд - довольно долгое и утомительное занятие. Так что моя ссылка наконец закончена, и я намерен повеселиться здесь как следует.  
\- Повеселиться? - с лёгким недоумением переспросил Азирафаэль. - Ты же ангел...  
\- И что? - спросил Кролиафаэль и развёл руками. - Я не помню правила, которое запрещало бы веселиться.  
\- Оу, на самом деле я тоже не помню такого, - озадаченно нахмурился ангел.   
\- Ну вот видишь, - Кролифаэль оглянулся по сторонам, жадно разглядывая новые свежие лица большого количества ангелов, торопящихся по своим делам.   
\- Ты куда-то спешишь? - спросил Азирафаэль, самую чуточку расстроившись. - Я думал, мы сможем наконец нормально поговорить, провести время вместе...  
\- Да-да... - рассеянно ответил Кролифаэль, заметив кого-то в толпе и кивнув тому ангелу. Затем вновь обратил внимание на Азирафаэля. - Да! - уверенно произнёс он. - Обязательно. За этим я и здесь. Но сразу по прибытии я успел познакомиться с классными ребятами. Энергичные, смело обсуждают то, что им не нравится, и что нам нужны перемены. Меня позвали на встречу, там сегодня должен появиться их главный, Люцифер, если не ошибаюсь.   
Азирафаэль оглянулся и увидел ангела, который стоял и, похоже, ждал Кролифаэля, глядя прямо на них.  
\- Ладно, давай. Я тебя найду после этой встречи! Позже увидимся, - Кролифаэль хлопнул его по плечу и пошёл в сторону ждущего его ангела.   
\- Хорошо, до встречи, - ответил ему вслед Азирафаэль, но тот его уже не слышал.   
  
  
* * *   
**Спустя ещё одну вечность**  
  
Азирафаэль стоял на стене Эдемского сада, глядя вслед двум людям, что уходили вдаль, с его пылающим мечом.   
Рядом с ним появился Змей, что тут же превратился в демона, имеющего столь знакомый облик, однако эти его глаза... И татуировка возле уха... Азирафаэль знал, что тот теперь - демон, но было странно видеть его сейчас, после стольких лет, что прошли с того дня, когда Люцифер и все, кто оказался с ним рядом в тот момент, оказались свергнуты в Ад.  
\- Шутка не очень-то удалась.  
\- Прости, что? - Азирафаэль задумался и не сразу понял, о чём говорит демон.  
\- Я сказал "Шутка не очень-то удалась", - терпеливо повторил тот.  
\- Ну, да, пожалуй, - согласился Азирафаэль, гадая, как им вообще теперь общаться. Он видел демонов несколько раз, но только издалека.  
\- Как по мне, малость перебор. Первый привод и всё такое. Не понимаю, что плохого в том, чтобы познать различие между добром и злом, - продолжал разглагольствовать бывший ангел со змеиными глазами, смотреть в которые Азирафаэлю было странно, и он постоянно отводил взгляд.  
\- Наверное, это плохо... - начал ангел и замялся, не зная, как обратиться к демону. Он слышал, что многие демоны сменили свои имена после Падения.   
\- Кроли, - подсказал демон.  
\- Кроли, - повторил Азирафаэль. Что ж, неплохо, значит, он просто укоротил своё полное имя до такой версии. - Иначе ты бы в этом не участвовал.  
\- Мне просто сказали "Ползи туда, устрой скандальчик", - объяснил Кроли.  
\- Разумеется, ты же демон. Так тебе положено, - заметил Азирафаэль и вновь отвёл взгляд. Не слишком ли это грубо?  
\- Не очень-то тонкий подход для всевышнего. Древо с табличкой не трогать прямо посреди сада. Почему бы не посадить его на вершине горы? Или на Луне? Остаётся только гадать, что Бог замыслил на самом деле.  
Услышав эти слова, Азирафаэль по привычке начал возражать:  
\- Лучше всего вообще не гадать. Это всё часть Великого Замысла. Не нашего ума это дело. Это непостижимо.  
\- Великий Замысел непостижим?  
\- Именно. Это вне понимания и не облекаемо в слова.  
Пока Азирафаэль вещал, Кроли внимательно его оглядывал, словно внезапно вспомнив что-то.  
\- У тебя разве не было пламенного меча?  
\- Э...   
\- Был. Нехило так пламенел. Где он?  
Азирафаэль замялся, не желая отвечать.  
\- Ты что, его уже потерял?  
\- Я отдал его.  
\- Чего?  
\- Я отдал его! - громче повторил Азирафаэль. - Там же дикие звери. Там будет холодно, и она уже ждёт ребёнка. И я сказал "Вот. Пламенный меч. Не благодарите и двигайте отсюда". Надеюсь, я поступил правильно.   
\- О, ты же ангел. Не думаю, что ты способен на плохие дела.   
\- О, оу, спасибо! - с облегчением выдохнул Азирафаэль. Эти слова Кроли его внезапно обнадёжили. - Весь день переживаю.   
\- Я вот тоже волнуюсь. Что, если я поступил правильно с этой историей с яблоком? За доброе дело демон может схлопотать неприятности.   
Неприятности? О, нет. Хоть Азирафаэль и не знал точно, каковы порядки в аду, он был наслышан, как сурово там расправлялись с ослушниками. А если с Кроли что-то случится, частично по его вине?..  
\- Забавно, если мы оба не правы. Если я поступил хорошо, а ты - плохо, - произнёс Кроули и рассмеялся. Азирафаэль не удержался и засмеялся в ответ, но затем одёрнул себя, вспомнив о вероятных последствиях для Кроли.   
\- Нет! Совсем не забавно!  
Тут началась первая в истории Земли гроза, и Азирафаэль приподнял крыло, давая возможность Кроли укрыться от холодных капель дождя - это меньшее, чем он мог отплатить за тот случай на строительстве звезды, и это было лучше, чем мучительно пытаться придумать, что сказать.  
\- Что ж, мне пора. Спасибо, ангел, - произнёс Кроли, когда гроза закончилась спустя не более чем пять минут, и Азирафаэль сложил крылья.  
\- Куда ты сейчас отправишься? - спросил ангел.  
\- В Ад, куда же ещё. У меня там куча невероятно увлекательной интересной работы, - скривившись, ответил демон. - Нужно закончить с недостроенными кругами, подготовить их к скорому прибытию первых постояльцев.   
\- Оу. То есть, ты опять строишь что-то? Ты же не очень любишь это.  
\- Ну, это Ад, так что, наверное, в этом и смысл? - пожал плечами Кроли.  
\- Что ж, удачи тебе с этим! - ляпнул Азирафаэль, а потом прижал ладонь к губам, сообразив, что пожелал удачи с кругами Ада, хотя он ангел, и это явно не то, с чем он должен желать удачи.  
\- А ты не изменился, - улыбнулся Кроли. Ангел промолчал, рассматривая непривычные змеиные глаза. - Ладно, пока. Может, увидимся ещё.  
Демон обратился змеёй и уполз туда, откуда появился, а ангел ещё какое-то время стоял и смотрел ему вслед.  
  
  
* * *   
**Спустя десять лет после несостоявшегося Армагеддона**  
  
\- Что ж, мы знали, что рано или поздно это случится, - пожав плечами, внешне спокойно сказал Кроули.   
\- Увы, - вздохнув, согласился Азирафаэль.   
Ему было грустно, что его надежды на то, что обе стороны образумятся и отменят войну, не оправдались. Кроули не сомневался, что этим кончится, но он в глубине души продолжал надеяться на благоразумие и доброту.   
\- Но в этот раз мы готовы. У нас была куча времени, - уверенно заявил демон.  
Они зашли в снятый на одну ночь номер одного из старых отелей в Эдинбурге, ожидая, пока Небеса и Ад начнут действовать, что, по их сведениям, должно было произойти именно здесь, завтрашним утром.  
\- Ты уверен? - тихо спросил ангел.   
Кроули удивлённо покосился на него.  
\- Конечно, уверен! Мы же вместе с тобой готовились к этому.  
\- Нет, я не об этом, - Азирафаэль замялся, нервно сжав ладони. - Я имею в виду, ты уверен, что мы действительно... готовы к этому? Это ведь настоящая война. В прошлый раз бунт сошёл нам с рук, но если мы сейчас выступим против Небес и Ада, нам этого не простят.   
\- Ты что, боишься? - приподнял бровь Кроули.  
\- Нет. Не за себя, - ответил Азирафаэль. - Мы ведь оба не неуязвимы. Я не хочу потерять тебя, - тихо закончил он, глядя демону прямо в глаза.   
\- Значит, нам придётся постараться, чтобы не потерять друг друга, - отбросив шутливость, серьёзно ответил демон. - Или всё изменилось, и теперь ты предлагаешь всё бросить и сбежать на Альфу Центавра?  
\- Разумеется, нет. Просто я переживаю, - объяснил ангел с извиняющейся улыбкой.  
\- Я тоже, - ответил Кроули, а затем решил сменить тему, потому что обсуждение того, что случится завтра, казалось, только приближало его. - Как думаешь, ангел, какой из планов нам пригодится? Может, пятый? Или восемнадцатый? Или сто двадцать третий?  
\- Эммм... Сто двадцать третий, это с сахарницей? Или нет, это сто двадцать шестой... - Азирафаэль потёр лоб, вспоминая эти бесконечные планы на все вероятные варианты развития событий, что они придумали за это время, а Кроули закатил глаза.  
\- Это с клубом гольфистов!  
\- Ах, да, как я мог забыть. Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- И я.  
\- М?.. Стоп, что?  
Кроули резко обернулся, оглядывая комнату, но там никого не было. Они переглянулись с Азирафаэлем, и тот пожал плечами, а потом нахмурился. Этот голос... Он определённо ему знаком, но откуда?  
\- Здравствуй, Азирафаэль. Давно не виделись, - снова прозвучал голос, и наконец ангел узнал голос Бога.  
\- О, да, привет. В смысле, рад Вас приветствовать! - засуетился Азирафаэль, пока Кроули смотрел на него с выражением на лице, которое сочетало недоумение, подозрение и я-только-что-съел-половину-лимона. - Это Бог! - шёпотом, прикрыв рот ладонью, пояснил ему Азирафаэль.  
\- О-о-оу! - протянул Кроули, сложив губы уточкой. - Так мне, может, уйти? - показал он рукой на дверь. - Не буду вам мешать, подожду в коридоре, приватный разговор с начальством и всё такое.  
\- Останься, Кроули, - проговорила Бог, и, пожав плечами, демон остался на месте, с максимально возможным равнодушием на лице.  
\- Грядёт очередной кризис, и над человечеством нависла угроза...  
\- Ага, мы в курсе, - покивал Азирафаэль, Кроули пнул его локтем под ребро, и ангел закрыл рот рукой, а другой помахал невидимой собеседнице, чтобы та продолжала.  
\- Так вот, в прошлый раз вы хорошо себя проявили, являясь частью непостижимого плана, - Азирафаэль ахнул, но сумел промолчал в этот раз. - Вы не дали уничтожить человечество, и вам придётся сделать это снова, отбросив все сомнения.   
\- А почему именно мы? - поинтересовался Кроули.   
\- Потому что только вы способны понять, что разница между светлым и тёмным в живом существе не так уж важна. Люди совмещают в себе добро и зло, и имея свободу выбора, делают этот выбор постоянно. Вы также совмещаете в себе обе этих стороны и понимаете людей.  
Азирафаэль кивнул, удовольствовавшись объяснением, но Кроули выступил на полшага вперёд и спросил бесплотный голос, указывая пальцем на себя и ангела рядом:  
\- Но почему? Что с нами не так?  
Голос помолчал несколько мгновений, затем ответил:  
\- Ну, понимаете... Сотворение всего сущего и огромного количества ангелов это довольно сложный процесс.  
\- И? - поторопил Кроули, когда голос замялся.  
\- Случилась неполадка, - голос вздохнул. - Одну душу, предназначенную для создания одного, самого обычного ангела, случайно разделило на две, и получилось два ангела. Вы.  
\- Э-э-э-э... - Кроули завис, пытаясь осознать услышанное, Азирафаэль охнул, и они уставились друг на друга.  
\- Но я не понимаю. Это была ошибка? Нас не должно было быть? - спросил Азирафаэль. - Но как же непостижимый план, частью которого мы являемся? Ради него нас и должно было разделить, или это действительно просто ужасная ошибка?..  
\- Что ж, непостижимый план не назывался бы непостижимым, если хотя бы одно существо могло его постичь... - начала объяснять Бог, но Кроули перебил её.  
\- Не смей говорить, что она ужасная! - рявкнул демон на Азирафаэля, глядя ему прямо в глаза и тыкая ему пальцем в грудь. - Ты оказался самым прекрасным и добрым ангелов из всех, что были созданы! Как ты можешь называть это ужасной ошибкой, когда в мире нет никого лучше тебя!  
Азирафаэль замер, распахнув глаза и изумлённо глядя на Кроули.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - мягко сказал он, улыбнувшись. - В мире есть одно существо, которое лучше меня, и оно находится сейчас в этой комнате.  
\- Ой да ла-а-а-а-адно! - недовольно протянул демон, махнув рукой в сторону источника голоса. - Ты до сих пор так думаешь? После всех этих планов, ошибок и непонятно чего?  
\- Да великий Господь всемогущий! - на этот раз ангел закатил глаза, и даже всплеснул руками. - Очевидно же, что я говорил о тебе!  
\- ...Оу. М. Ладно, окей. Я бы поспорил с этим, но... ладно. И спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Азирафаэль не переставал улыбаться, глядя на смешавшегося демона. - И что же нам теперь делать? - обратился ангел к Богу.  
\- Теперь? А разве что-то изменилось? Вы так живёте уже целую вечность, и можете прожить ещё столько же. Или, может, вы хотите, чтоб я соединила вас в одно существо?  
\- Э-э-э-э нет-нет-нет, определённо нет! - замахал руками Кроули. - Что за бред!   
\- Он прав, нам и так хорошо, спасибо, - подтвердил ангел.  
\- Как скажете. Тогда удачи вам в предстоящей битве. Я верю, что вы справитесь. Пока!  
Азирафаэль и Кроули остались там вдвоём, и после короткой паузы Кроули сказал:  
\- Это было странно.  
\- Ага.  
\- Может, купим по мороженому, пока ждём начала?  
\- С удовольствием!


End file.
